Fearless
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Rain on Prom Night would usually ruin the night for girls. This time? It makes the night more interesting. BASED ON FEARLESS BY TAYLOR SWIFT


**Title:** Fearless  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>12+  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Tom/Maggie  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rain on Prom Night would usually ruin the night for girls. This time? It makes the night more interesting.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Sadly, I dont own Tom. And I cant bring myself to stealing him from Gi, so hes not my property.

* * *

><p><p>

Tonight was the best night of my life so far. Senior prom night. I was with my best friend of my entire life, who just so happened to be the boy I've been in love with since we were like, 6. Whats his name, you ask?

"Maggie, are you coming?" He asked, holding his hand out to me. I smiled and took it.

"Yeah, sorry Tom." I replied. Tom Fletcher, thats his name. He has these deep chocolate brown eyes that make you melt into them when they meet yours, disheviled blonde hair that sticks all over the place that would look like a mess on a normal person but looks perfect on him, and one of the cutest smiles you will ever see in your lifetime. I kid you not. This is due to the fact that he only has one dimple, so it makes him look childish and adorable whenever he smiles.

"Aww, crap. Looks like its raining." He grumbled, looking out the front door of the hotel. Some of my classmates were sprinting around quickly with umbrellas and those who didnt have any looked soaked.

"It was fine before." I frowned. The sun had been just setting when we took our pictures out front less than three hours ago and the weather was usual for May- warm with a slight breeze. He turned to me and frowned as well.

"C'man. We'll find something to do in here for a while, then check back to see if its stopped. You look far too pretty to be going out and getting your hair, makeup, and dress ruined by the nasty rain." He said, pulling me over to the check in. I followed after him, slightly confused, but didnt dobut whatever his decision was.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A lady sitting behind the counter asked, smiling at me and Tom. I pulled my hand away from his blushing slightly while he spoke to her.

"Hi, I was wondering if we were allowed to kill some time here before leaving. See, we were here for the prom and its raining out now so we dont necessarly want to get caught in that." He explained, flashing her his grin. She smiled back and I shook my head. He'd won her over, so even if we werent supposed to stick around, we were going to get away with it.

"Of course you can stay for a while. You can either go to the restraunt, which is down the hall, or the arcade, which is by the pool." She said, pointing in the directions for each place as she said them. Tom smiled and grabbed my hand again.

"Thank you so much!" He said, pulling me along with him, towards where she said the restraunt was. "I hope your hungry Mags, becuase I'm starved." I giggled a little and he laughed. "Dont even say 'You're always starved, Tom.'."

"I wasnt going to!" I replied, even though I was about to say that. He made a face at me and I made one back at him, then we both laughed and I wrapped my arm around his waist. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me closer to him. We walked up into the restruant, which was really a buffet type place, and we got a small dinner, then went back downstairs to check what it was like outside. "It still looks wet." I sighed. Tom frowned and walked outside, looking up at the sky, then motioned for me to go out as well. I sighed and walked out cautiously, making sure to not slip in my heels. When I got outside, I realized it had stopped raining. Tom took a deep breath.

"I love the smell of rain." He smiled. I nodded, he always said that after it rained. He held his hand out for me and I took it, then he pulled me into him and started spining. I laughed and spun along with him, then he stopped spinning and started swaying softly. I put my head on his chest and held my arms tight around his neck, while his wrapped around my waist. "People are staring." He whispered after a few seconds.

"Probably wondering what Tom from McFly is doing at some run down, high school in the middle of nowhere's prom." I said. He laughed and rubbed my back.

"Or their wondering who the beautiful girl hes dancing with outside the prom is." He said. I blushed, as I always did when he complimented me, and laughed.

"Dobut it about the beautiful. More like 'Whose that beast the sexy pop star is with'?" I said. He smiled a little bit.

"So I'm sexy now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and he let go of me, so I let go of him. "And be nicer to yourself. You're beautiful and you know it." I looked at him skeptically and he rolled his eyes this time. "You are the only person I know who can pull of having redpurpleish funky coloured hair." He said, holding up one finger, then he held up another. "You've got amazing eyes, the way they go from light blue to hazel amazes me sometimes." He held up a third finger, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Sush. I get it, Tom." I said, blushing even more than I was before. "Lets just get going. My mom will have a heart attack if we're not home soon." He laughed and nodded. He opened the door for me and I slid in past him. "Thankyou, Tommy." I smiled. He smiled and closed my door and I started to worry. Does he know I like him? Oh god, what if he doesnt like me back? Would that ruin our friendship?

He climbed in next to me and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. The entire ride, I kept glancing at him, wondering if he knew I liked him. At one point, he caught me and smiled.

"What?" He asked, leaning against his door as he slowed down a little. He took one hand off the wheel and ran it though his hair. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. He scoffed and put his hand back on the wheel. I loved the way his hair stuck out everywhere, even after he tried to tame it some. It suit him well. He didnt pick his pace up and we took our time getting back home. I turned and looked out my window, watching the houses go by, then turned back around, catching him looking at me. This time, I smiled. "What?" I asked, laughing slightly. He shook his head, laughing as well.

"Nothing." He responded. We got to my house and I sighed as he got out, then opened my door. I smiled and took his hand, letting him lead me out of the car. He walked me up to my door and I turned to him and smiled bafore I opened it.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Tom. I had fun." I said. He smiled and nodded, hands folded behind his back.

"I did too. Thanks for asking me." He said. I nodded and started to turn around but he spoke up again, stopping me. "Are we still coming to get you tomorrow? Before the gig?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, if you still want me there." I said, which made him smile and laugh.

"Of course we want you there, Maggie. I'm pretty sure the boys would freak becuase it'd be the first London show you havent been to. Dougie claims your his good luck charm for home shows." He said. I smiled and he opened his arms for a hug. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I'd be up there thinking about you way too much and end up screwing up." He said as I walked into the hug.

"But you screw up even when I'm there." I replied, laughing slightly, pulling away from the hug.

"Thats becuase I look at you and get distracted." He said, then looked at my lips and back at my eyes. Before I could say anything, his lips were pressed against mine. I smiled and kissed him back lightly. He broke off and let go of me, taking a step back quickly. "Sorry, I... I couldnt hold that back anymore." He said, rubbing his neck, face bright red. I smiled and put my hand out. He took it, smiling at me sheepishly, then I kissed his lips lightly.

"It's okay, Tom. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I asked. He nodded and pecked me again before turning around and getting into his car. I opened the door and turned around and waved to him. He waved back, then drove off towards his own house. I walked in and plopped onto the sofa next to my mom, smiling happily. She looked at me and smiled.

"How was the night?" She asked. I thought for a minute, looking for a word to describe the night I just went though. I smiled when I got one.

"Flawless." I said, letting out a content sigh. "Fearless."


End file.
